


Let's talk

by grammartian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Yugi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian
Summary: Written for theot3+ week!(No prompt used)Yugi might be pregnant, and he and his boyfriends have to figure out what to do.





	Let's talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uh, I really don't know why or how I got this idea. And a lot of it is outside what I've ever written before so I'm depending heavily on research. That said, if you have any comments on how to improve it, or anything really, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Now, the relationships, I think the foursome is called mainshipping, but it's more like wishshipping/blindshipping/prideshipping, which I'll get into in the fic. I'm leaning towards developing rivalshipping and maybe puppyshipping buuuut we'll see.
> 
> Lastly, just so there isn't confusion, this is set some years after the series ends and [insert your favorite reasoning for Atem to return from the afterlife here].  
> Also not 100% sure on this yet, but Yugi works in the new American branch of Kaiba Corp, Jounouchi moved with him, and Kaiba and Atem stayed in Japan.
> 
> Phew, this got long, onto the fic!

'So, are you gonna tell me what you called me here for during my break?' Anzu asked, a slightly annoyed edge to her voice. She added, a bit lower, 'Those girls on the other table have been staring at us and whispering, I think they think we're on the world's worst date so you'd better start talking or I'll prove them right.' She punctuated her sentence with a sip from her coffee.

Jounouchi scratched his chin nervously, then finally spoke, eyes glued to the table. 'It's about Yugi.'

'Kinda guessed that,' she said with a sigh. 'What about him then?'

'Well, uh... This feels stupid now that we're here - '

'Jounouchi, what's going on?' Anzu cut him off, starting to worry. 'He's not hurt, is he?'

'No, I don't think he is, but I'm worried he's... He's been kind of weird lately, so I'm worried he's - '

 

* * *

 

 _'P_ _regnant?'_ Atem yelped, louder than he'd meant, making Seto behind him look up from his laptop, but he waved him off silently.

'I'm not sure yet, I'm afraid to go to the doc or anything, and I don't want to tell Katsuya and then it's a false alarm or something, or - '

 _'Partner, breathe,'_ Atem interrupted his rambling and Yugi finally inhaled. Then exhaled. Seto said something behind Atem that the microphone didn't pick up. _'No, I can't be more quiet - why are you even working, it's past midnight - Fine.'_

While they were bickering, Seto closed his laptop and moved outside the range of the camera. _'Sorry Yugi,'_ Atem said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'No, I'm sorry for calling late, I just... I don't know what to do.'

_'Jounouchi?'_

'Haven't told him yet. He went for a walk, I think.'

Atem stood still for a moment to think, speaking again just as Yugi was going to ask if the connection had broken up, _'Why do you think... What are your symptoms?'_

'I took a test. This morning.'

_'Oh.'_

'Yeah,' Yugi was fidgeting with his fingers now.

_'Well, going to a doctor is probably the best thing to do, firstly.'_

'I figured, but, should I tell Katsuya...?'

_'He's more yours but if I were him I'd want to know if you were - '_

 

* * *

 

'- not taking America that well.' Jounouchi finished his sentence.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. ' _This_ is what you wanted to talk about? Why not just ask him?'

'You know Yugi, he'd rather lie than be a bother, and I don't know, okay? He's just been weird lately.'

'Weird like what?'

'More anxious? Doesn't wanna eat dinner with me and stuff. Works late and gets up early. This morning I got up earlier and went to the kitchen for water and he almost dropped his glass, like I was some ghost or something.'

'Maybe he's got trouble at work?' Anzu offered, taking a thoughtful sip. 'Deadlines or something. Working with Kaiba can't be easy.'

'Maybe... But then he'd rant about it.'

'Well, it'd probably be best to let him tell you himself.'

'Figured you'd say that,' Jounouchi said with a sigh.

'Okay, I'll give him a call later, but now I have to go back to practice,' Anzu said and downed her coffee in one breath.

'Hey, uh, thanks.' Jounouchi said, rubbing at his head awkwardly.

'What are friends for?' Anzu beamed at him as she took her bag.

 

* * *

 

 _'Ultimately, it's your decision, partner,'_ Atem said. _'But I also think the sooner the better.'_

Yugi continued staring at his hands. It was rarer these days, but right then he really missed the times he could just retreat into the puzzle and be held by the Spirit in his soul room.

 _'I should be there,'_ Atem interrupted the silence, as if reading Yugi's mind.

'What, no, you have work, and it might be a false positive, and Seto - '

_'I'd rather be at your side.'_

Yugi felt a blush creeping into his cheeks, and he hid his face with his hands. 'Me too,' he mumbled. 'Let me schedule something first, even if I have no idea where to start.'

_'If you'd like, I could talk to Seto tomorrow and he could find you someone good and trusted.'_

'...You think he'd do that?'

Atem clicked his tongue and said, _'You think he wouldn't? Anyway, it's kind of late and - '_

'Sorry for keeping you up,' Yugi hurried to apologise again.

_'We were awake anyway, shush'._

They said their goodbyes, hung up the call, and Yugi was left staring at the icon on his laptop. Atem and Seto were just going to bed while for Yugi it was barely noon.

He finally closed the laptop and stood up from the desk, his feet taking him to the mirror in the hallway. He was absolutely not going to even acknowledge his midsection's existence and instead focus on his hair and _oh god had he really had a videochat with Atem with his hair like that._

And Seto had probably seen him like that, even though he probably saw hair exactly like that every morning on Atem, but that was not the point, the point was he was probably pregnant, even though he was always careful, even though they always used protection, even though -  
  
The front door to the apartment opened and startled Yugi out of his thoughts.

Katsuya greeted him and said, 'Hey, do you wanna talk?'

Yugi stared at him for a moment before blurting out, 'I think I'm pregnant.'


End file.
